Día a Día
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Au. Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. Ereri/.Oneshot.¿Como una buena y estable relación se convierte en un lió lleno de ira descomunal y falsas acusaciones?. Eren aprendió de la pero forma que el amor lo puede todo y que aquel hombre le dejo ser libre, solo para que no sufriera, con el y por el. Aunque tal vez, al final, si puedan ser felices...


Yujuu lo que las canciones cortavenas coreanas pueden ocacionar...

Este fic se baso en la cancion HaruHaru de BigBang, en realidad no eh escuchado muchas canciones de ellos, pero... Esta me llego ;w; llore en verda. Y alomejor hago llorar a alguien con esto... aunque esta es la idea :DD

Advertencias: Consegir una caja de pañuelos y un tarro de helado antes de leer-opcional(?)-, mucho Occ -creo ._. - pero esque fue inevitable, espero y no les moleste. Shonen-Ai/RivailleUke... aunque no se no se tanto XDD

Por cierto como se basa en la cancion de BigBang recomiendo que lo lean escuchandola =u=

Bueno me hecho mas choro del como nacio esto alla abajito, ahora a leer~~

* * *

.

..

...

Día a Día.

...

..

.

* * *

_¿Como una buena y estable relación se convierte en un lió lleno de ira descomunal y falsas acusaciones?. Eren aprendió de la pero forma que el amor lo puede todo y que aquel hombre le dejo ser libre, solo para que no sufriera, con el y por el._

* * *

Eren estaba molesto, molesto con todos y con todo. Mikasa le seguía de cerca con una expresión de preocupación adornándole el rostro, miro tras de si, haya a lo lejos, Rivaille era acurrucado en los brazos de Irvin evitando que el castaño viera la verdad tras esa mentira.

**Déjame.  
Sí, finalmente me doy cuenta que me vuelvo loco por ti.  
Estuve tan equivocado, perdóname.  
Mi corazón se rompe como las olas.  
Mi corazón oscila como el viento.  
Mi amor se desvaneció como el humo.  
Imborrables como los tatuajes.  
Son los sollozo mientras el piso tiembla.  
Mi pecho sólo acumula polvo (di adiós).**

Rivaille lo era todo para Eren, y Eren lo era todo para Rivaille.

Entonces… porque las cosas se habían tornado de ese modo**. **

.

.

.

Desde hace aproximadamente dos años eran pareja, una pareja normal, común y corriente. Rivaille era algo arisco, seco e intimidante con los demás. Pero con Eren era diferente. Con el castaño Levi sonreía, era el verdadero ser debajo de ese caparazón de seriedad e intimidación que siempre cargaba. Era como cualquier otro hombro, inclusive era cariñoso y meloso con su pareja, pero solo en privado y en la intimidad.

Eren lo había conocido por una de las amigas de su hermana, y valla que le debía un montón de favores a Zoe por presentarle aquel hombrecillo. Oh al menos ocasionar que ambos se conocieran.

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de la castaña y Mikasa le había obligado a ir con ella. No conocía a mucha gente, mas que algunos viejos amigos de la preparatoria, a una que otra cara conocida de su trabajo a medio tiempo y amigos de la pelinegra, y a su jefe. Quien estaba muy acarameladito con… ¿¡Un hombre!?

Eren se sorprendió y se dedico a observar a aquel ser bajito que acompañaba al rubio. Delgado, de figura esbelta, cabello negro y de seguro muy sedoso, ojos azul oscuro. .. De pronto se sonrojo… y una y mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza.

Desvió la mirada y salio a la azotea, lejos de la música y todo aquel olor a cerveza y bebidas.

Escucho las fuertes carcajadas de la castaña por algun estupido comentario que le hicieron, ignorando todo y todos, se perdió en la inmensidad de la oscuridad del cielo. Y no fue hasta que un olor a tabaco le llego que se vio acompañado del hombre que estaba con su jefe.

El pelinegro exhalo el humo del cigarrillo y hablo.

- Lo siento, ¿Te molesta?

- Eh, ah n-no para nada, adelante…

Un silencio incomodo lleno el lugar. Eren intentaba disfrutar de la buena vista de las estrellas cuando de nueva cuenta el hombre le hablo.

- ¿Conoces de mucho tiempo a Zoe?

- ¿A Hanji-san?, es amiga de mi hermana, eh hablado un par de veces con ella, es algo…

- ¿Estupida?

Eren rió divertido.

- Energética diría yo, fui obligado a venir…

- Igual yo, odio las multitudes…

- ¿Conoce de mucho tiempo al Jefe Irvin?

- Háblame de tu mocoso, que no soy tan viejo y si, somos amigos, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, el, la chiflada de Hanji y yo…

- ¿Son pareja?... ¿Tu y el Irvin-san?

Rivaille se atraganto con el humo del cigarro y comenzó a toser.

- Eres idiota, claro que no, el muy estupido esta borracho, si te refieres a la cercanía de hace unos minutos…

- Lo siento…

- No te disculpes… A mi ya me gusta alguien mas…

Y por alguna razón Eren se intereso aun mas en ese hombre y en el curso que estaba tomando la conversación.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Levi Rivaille

- Soy Eren Yeager, mucho gusto Rivaille-san

.

.

.

Con el paso de los días descubrió que trabajaban en diferentes departamentos pero en el mismo lugar. Poco a poco comenzaron a salir, como amigos, platicar de su vida, de su pasado de sus gustos, de cosas triviales.

Y finalmente, poco a poco Eren se enamoro.

Llevaban 6 meses de conocerse y ser buenos amigos. Eren no soportaba mas, cada vez que lo veía se lo quería comer a besos, quería decirle que lo amaba pero… Rivaille ya tenia a una persona a en su corazón.

- Levi, ¿A ti te gusta alguien, verdad?

- ¿A que viene eso?, y que si es así…

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Quien te gusta Levi?

- Que te importa…

- Oh vamos, ¡Si tu me dices yo te digo!

Rivaille le miro unos segundos, saco la pluma que siempre llevaba en el saco, tomo una servilleta y anoto unas cuantas palabras en ella, evitando que el castaño leyera el contenido. Doblándola por la mitad, le dio la pluma a Eren quien capto la idea e hizo lo mismo.

Intercambiaron servilletas, Eren se sonrojo y sonrío bobamente con los ojos rebosando de felicidad al leer lo que decía aquel trozo de papel. Rivaille le sonrío por primera vez con sinceridad, con un leve e inperseptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Eren se acerco a el y le robo un beso cargado de amor, que fue bien correspondido.

Dejaron las servilletas a lado entrelazando sus dedos.

"_Quien me gusta eres tu Eren."_

"_Quien me gusta eres tu Levi"_

- Así que, ¿Desde cuando?

- Yo ya sabia que trabajábamos en donde mismo… no se solo sucedió…

- Te amo –dijo sonriente

- Estupido…

.

.

.

Su relación era buena, estable, ambos se veían felices. Y eso alegraba a todos sus amigos.

Aun así, Eren siempre había sentido celos por Irvin, y siento tan… Eren, le era inevitable no hacer rabietas ante la cercanía de su amante con el rubio.

A pesar de ese constante molesto sentimiento. Irvin le ayudo bastante aquel día. Cuando cumplieron un año de ser pareja oficialmente, el rubio hizo bien su trabajo de distraer al mayor durante un buen rato.

El resultado, un Levi furioso y molesto, queriendo matar a cualquier persona viva y muerta a menos de un metro cerca de el.

La razón, Eren había olvidado su aniversario. Le había evitado todo el día de seguro porque no hallaba la manera de disculparse y tenía miedo.

- Ere cobarde…- susurro-

La jornada de trabajo termino y en todo el día no había visto a su pareja, claro, no era como si esperara algo de Eren, simplemente le molestaba que el idiota no fuera lo suficientemente hombre para ir y decirle que lo había recordado a ultima hora.

Se dirigía con paso pesado a su departamento cuando alguien lo tomo por la cintura y lo giro quedando cara a cara con su 'atacante'

- Hasta que apareces mocoso….

- Lo siento, pero te recompensare…

- Enserio, ¿Como?

- Cierra los ojos…

- ¿Ah?, Eren… estamos en media vía publica, ¿Qué mierdas piensas hacer?

- Nada malo y fuera de la moral de la sociedad… al menos no por ahora –dijo divertido robándole un beso a su amante-

- Si haces algo estupido te golpeare… -desvió la mirada algo sonrojado por el comentario del castaño

- Lo se, lo se… Ahora cierra los ojos y no los abras

Levi obedeció, cerro los ojos y sintió como el castaño se alejaba de el para tomar su mano y besarla dulcemente por el dorso.

- ¿Eren?

Sintió algo frió y metálico deslizarse por sus dedos. Abrió los ojos al instante sorprendido, mirando su mano como si no lo pudiera creer.

En su dedo anular de su mano izquierda, una pequeña argolla de plata con una incrustación de un pequeño y discreto diamantito azul adornaba su mano.

Eren le sonrío, entrelazando su mano, y fue ahí cuando noto que el castaño llevaba un anillo exactamente igual.

Comenzó a mirar borroso, y sus mejillas se sentían húmedas. Frente a el un distorsionado Eren le abrazaba con su brazo libre por la cintura sonriéndole, diciéndole con la mirada cuanto le amaba.

- Feliz aniversario, Levi

- Idiota... –susurro entrecortadamente

El castaño rió divertido y abrazo mas a su pareja, llenándolo de besos cargados de amor y mil y un sentimientos.

- Será mejor irnos…

- ¿Eren?

- Las cosas que tengo en mente por nuestro aniversario no son aptas para menores y transeúntes

Rivaille rió, de aquella forma que solo el castaño estaba permitido admirar. Caminaron de la mano en dirección a su apartamento.

- Levi…

- ¿Mande?

- Te amo…

- I-igual te amo… Idiota…

- ¡Tan tsundere! –dijo amorosamente mordiéndole la oreja al mas pequeño

- ¡Te matare!

Ese día, Rivaille le entrego por primera vez a un hombre todo, absolutamente todo de si, cuerpo, corazón y alma. Y no se arrepentía.

Amaba a Eren y estaba feliz de estar con el. Y sabia a la perfección que eren le amaba a el.

Así que Levi Rivaille, decidió ser vulnerable, decidió dejarse amar, por aquel hombre sin "peros". Decidió ser feliz junto a Eren.

Decidió que trazaría un futuro brillante junto al castaño.

Un futuro feliz…

Pero el destino es cruel….

**Pensé que no iba a poder vivir ni un sólo día sin ti  
pero es distinto a cómo lo esperaba, lo llevo bastante bien.  
Nunca contestaste cuando gritaba llorando que te extrañaba.  
Es inútil el tener tan falsas expectativas.**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde su aniversario y desde que oficialmente era el prometido de Eren.

Ese día a el le tocaba descansar mientras Eren estaba fuera de la ciudad en una junta de negocios.

Estaba tranquilo en su casa, lavando los trastes que había utilizado para comer cuando un mareo lo invadió, todo se volvió borroso y callo de sentó rompiendo un vaso de vidrio que tenia entre sus manos.

Una fuerte punzada se instalo en su cabeza y sintió como le escurría algo de la nariz. Con cuidado y como pudo se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Era sangre…

Le sangraba la nariz…

Asustado, llamo a su doctor particular sacando una sita para el día siguiente. Se limpio la cara y recogió los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo…

Algo andaba mal.

Tenia un mal presentimiento.

**Ese tipo que está a tu lado, **

**¿Alguna vez te ha hecho llorar?  
¿Me ves alguna vez o ya te olvidaste de todo?  
Estoy preocupado, ansioso porque no puedo ni acercarme o hablarte  
Me quedo toda la noche solo, me deshago de todo cien veces.**

No te des la vuelta y sólo déjame,

**y no me busques, sólo sigue tu vida.  
No me arrepiento de haberte amado, **

**así que llévate nuestros recuerdos felices.  
De algún modo lo puedo soportar, **

**de algún modo puedo con esto.  
Y mientras hago esto, debes ser feliz, **

**Día tras Día todo se desvanece.**

Eren se sentía traicionado.

Apenas se había ido una semana y todo había cambiado.

Rivaille había recogido sus cosas, dando excusas muy tontas para irse a su antiguo departamento. Le había esquivado durante todo el fin de semana y durante el trabajo.

Mikasa le había acompañado, sabia que su hermano estaba molesto, por todo lo que ocurrió.

¿Quién no se molestaría si de repente te llevas de maravilla con tu pareja, te vas unos días, y al regresar este empaca sus cosas y se va sin decir nada mas?

Mikasa lo sabia, y le dolía a ella también. Más doloroso fue que ella participara en aquello, pero no se pudo negar, no cuando Levi se lo había pedido de aquella manera.

"_-Por favor… -murmuro entre sollozos- Ayúdame, alejar a Eren de mi… Es lo mejor…"_

Eren se quedo petrificado, y la pelinegra solo pudo ocultar la mueca de su rostro tras aquella bufanda roja que adornaba su cuello.

Rivaille estaba frente al edificio donde vivía, tomándole la mano a su rubio jefe y sonriéndole, sonriéndole como una vez le había sonreído a el.

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos cuando vio que el mas bajito se quitaba el anillo que le había regalado el día de su aniversario y se lo entregaba en la mano al mayor.

- Has lo que quieras con el…

El pelinegro beso la mejilla de Irvin y subió a su apartamento encerrándose, aun sabiendo que Eren estaba a unos metros de ellos, con una mirada que solo destellaba dolor.

El castaño no lo pensó dos veces, corrió hacia el rubio y le propino tantos puñetazos como pudo.

A la mierda su trabajo, esto era personal.

- ¡Me voy unos meses y me quitas lo que es mió!

- Nadie dijo que Levi es tuyo…

- ¡Cállate…!

- ¡Eren, basta!

- ¡NO!, ¡Creí….Creí que tu apoyabas nuestra relación…! ¿¡Porque me haces esto!?

Smith se quedo quieto, solo observándolo, pasando de largo evitando el problema.

- ¡COBARDE!

- ¡Eren basta!

- ¡Basta nada Mikasa!... –apretó los puños con furia e ira- Me largo…

Irvin se quedo ahí de pie. Mirando la figura de Eren yéndose a lo lejos. Mikasa se detuvo a unos metros de distancia del rubio. Mirando hacia el edificio. Ahí en la ventana pudo observar a Rivaille ocultándose.

Ocultando la verdad.

**Aunque nos crucemos por accidente  
sigue tu camino y haz de cuenta que no me ves.  
Si nuestros recuerdos quizá resurgen,  
quizá te vaya a ver sin que me dé cuenta.**

Sé feliz siempre con él así no cambio de parecer.  
Llévate bien con el como lo hacías conmigo así no me arrepentiré de nada.

Blanco como el cielo, azul como las nubes flotando,  
siempre sonríe como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Tres meses, tres meses enteros y había caído en la desesperación.

Todos se habían alejado. O mejor dicho, el los había alejado.

Solo Mikasa le visitaba de vez en cuando, y a pesar de todo, solo una persona ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Siempre, siempre, Rivaille estaba en su mente, no comprendía que había hecho mal, porque lo había dejado.

¿Qué tenia Irvin que no tuviera el?

Recordó su trabajo, se había dado de baja temporalmente, lo menos que quería era ver las caras de lastima de sus compañeros y a Levi junto a su jefe, acaramelados y en plan amoroso justo como la primera vez que le conoció.

Tomo el vaso de vidrio frente a el, y lo lanzo con frustración hacia la pared. Gritando de furia, dolor, sentimientos que no lograba controlar.

Miro su mano, y ahí seguía, el anillo que hacia par con el de Levi. Y de nuevo, como las últimas semanas, se soltaba llorar desconsoladamente.

Sufriendo, hundiéndose en la soledad.

Sin saber el porque, en realidad.

.

.

.

**No te des la vuelta y sólo déjame, **

**y no me busques, sólo sigue tu vida.  
No me arrepiento de haberte amado, **

**así que llévate nuestros recuerdos felices.  
De algún modo lo puedo soportar, **

**de algún modo puedo con esto.  
Y mientras hago esto, debes ser feliz, **

**Día tras día todo se desvanece.**

Espero que estés más cómodo tras haberme dejado

**(Olvídame y sigue tu vida)  
Las lágrimas se secarán todas **

**(Transcurriendo día tras día)  
**  
**No hubiese dolido tanto si no nos hubiésemos conocido.  
Ahora mantén nuestra promesa de permanecer juntos  
como un recuerdo nada más **

**(Rezaré por ti)**

Todo se volvió borroso a su alrededor, perdió las fuerzas en sus piernas y cayo al suelo.

Las enfermeras inmediatamente corrieron en su ayuda, sirviendo de apoyo para que se pusiera de pie y acomodarlo en la camilla.

Lo regañaron como en las últimas semanas y cuando se fueron, miro por la ventana. Viendo como el color del cielo azul y los árboles volvían a ser visibles para el.

La habitación se lleno de gritos y alaridos cuando Zoe llego junto con Smith.

La misma rutina de hace 2 meses y medio. Zoe salio de la habitación por quien sabe que cosa y el rubio se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con tristeza.

- No me tengas lastima…

- No te la tengo… solo que… ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste..?

- ¿Cómo esta el?

- Mal… se dio de baja hace unos meses casi cuando tu 'terminaste' con el… Tiene problemas para socializar y…

- ¿Sabes lo que siente una persona cuando lastima y traiciona a otra que prometió jamas lastimar y traicionar? –interrumpió susurrando con voz cortada, viendo hacia la ventana perdiéndose en el paisaje fuera de esta

- No… no lo se….

- Se siente horrible… -dijo llorando inconcientemente- El perdió a toda su familia, su madre, su padre, y solo se quedo junto a la mocosa de Mikasa, ella es su única familia, pero aun así… Aun así yo le prometí que jamas le dejaría, que siempre estaría a su lado, que nunca le lastimaría… Y mira lo que eh hecho…

- Rivaille…

- Soy la peor persona del mundo… Pero yo no quiero… No quiero que me vea así, no quiero que vea como poco a poco muero….

- Es operable tu…

- No, no voy a estar bien, y lo sabes, el tumor esta demasiado avanzado como para que funcione… Yo solo quisiera… solo quisiera que el supiera que lo amo… Que me arrepiento de haberle dañado… pero que mas que mi enfermedad… Mas que cualquier cosa, no soportaría el verlo destrozado por mi situación degradante, el sufriría mas que yo… se que algun día se va a reponer, es joven tiene 18 años, algun día, me olvidara, a mi un viejo de 34 y se enamorara de alguien mas que en verdad le valore… Solo deseo que sea feliz…

.

.

.

Eren salio de su cuarto después de haber estado 3 meses alimentándose de comida instantánea y comida rápida.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, parecía como si en cualquier momento comenzara a nevar. Su celular comenzó a sonar.

Torció los labios cuando vio que la pantallita rezaba "Jefe Irvin". No contesto, y cuando reviso la hora vio los más de 50 mensajes de parte del rubio.

El celular volvió a sonar asustándolo un poco. Contesto y con cada palabra sus ojos se abrían más y más.

Colgó y corrió lo mas rápido en dirección al hospital.

"- Rivaille esta en el quirófano. Esta es la verdad… Rivaille tiene un tumor en el cerebro, su vista se ha deteriorado con el paso de los días, a veces ni siquiera se puede mantener de pie, hoy al fin lo operaran… Lo siento Eren tienes que venir…"

El castaño corrió, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Jadeante, llego al 3 piso donde estaba el quirófano. Irvin le esperaba en medio del pasillo.

Eren lo ignoro, paso de largo intentando llegar a la sala de operaciones… Pero el rubio lo tomo por la muñeca e hizo que lo viera a los ojos. Depositando algo en sus manos.

Unos segundos de silencio se le hicieron horas y cuando al fin el mayor hablo, Eren solo pudo llorar, llorar mientras corría queriendo entrar al quirófano.

"- Discúlpame, perdón por las mentiras, entiéndele… Eren… Rivaille realmente te ama"

Fue detenido por los brazos de Hanji quien lo abrazo como si de una madre se tratara. Se dejo hacer, se dejo ser abrazado mientras soltaba gritos de desesperación en medio del llanto.

Mikasa llego corriendo y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos al ver el estado de su hermano. Irvin solo le miraba desde atrás, intentando parecer sereno.

Las puertas del quirófano se abrieron. Por ellas un doctor salio con cara muy seria.

- ¿Cómo esta!?

- Todo depende de el… la operación fue un éxito, pero esta demasiado débil, todo dependerá de su fuerza de voluntad, yo ya no puedo hacer nada mas…

La atmósfera se volvió pesada, Eren callo sus sollozos mordiendo sus labios, mientras las insistentes lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Y Eren por fin lo comprendió.

Rivaille le amaba demasiado. Tanto que sabia que el que sufriría mas de los dos seria el.

Tanto, que Levi sacrifico su felicidad para que el tuviera una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien mas.

Tanto, que se aprovecho de los celos que sentía hacia Irvin para ponerle una venda en los ojos, impidiéndole ver…

La cruda y cruel realidad.

.

.

.

**No te des la vuelta y sólo déjame, **

**y no me busques, sólo sigue tu vida.  
No me arrepiento de haberte amado, **

**así que llévate nuestros recuerdos felices.  
De algún modo lo puedo soportar, **

**de algún modo puedo con esto.  
Y mientras hago esto, debes ser feliz, **

**Día tras día todo se desvanece.**

Oh nene, lloro, lloro,

**sólo tengo para decirte adiós, adiós.  
Oh mi amor, no mientas, **

**no mientas, mi corazón **

**(te dice adiós).**

_- ¿Doctor?_

_- Lo siento joven Rivaille, tiene un tumor maligno en el hemisferio izquierdo de su cerebro. Es operable, pero hay muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir… La perdida de vista, los constantes dolores de cabeza, el sangrado de nariz, todo esta ligado lo siento… _

_- ¿Moriré?_

_- …._

_- ¿¡Doctor, Moriré?!_

_- Lo siento… podemos operar pero hay un 10% de posibilidades para que sobreviva ya que el tumor es muy grande y esta muy avanzado…_

Rivaille abrió los ojos débilmente, miro todo en su entorno solo moviendo sus ojos y lo vio frente a el. Eren sostenía su mano y le miraba con dulzura.

El pelinegro apenas sonrío un poco. El oji-verde se sentó en un costado de su cama besando el torso de su mano.

Y Levi lo noto, el anillo de nuevo ahí, en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

- Eren… yo…

- Lo se,… Hanji-san, Irvin, y Mikasa me lo dijeron…

- Lo siento… pero yo… no quería ver esa expresión en tu rostro, no quería que sufrieras por mi, solo… solo quiero que seas feliz solo desperté para despedirme… yo no merezco este anillo… -hablo forzadamente haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no cerrar los ojos

- Lo se… -dijo aguantando las lagrimas- Sabia que despertarías para despedirte y me alegro que lo hayas hecho…Y no se de que hablas si este anillo te perteneció, te pertenece y pertenecerá…

- Eren… -las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos

El castaño comenzó a llorar también, se acerco con cuidado a el y beso su frente, después sus ojos y finalmente sus labios.

Levi se dejos mimar, se sentía cada vez mas débil y aun con el oxigeno en su nariz le costaba el respirar.

- Te amo…

Rivaille le sonrío, le sonrío como solo podía sonreírle a el y sus ojos le pesaron mas de lo que recordaba. Apretó fuertemente la mano del menor.

El oji-verde pego su frente con la de el y le susurro una y mil veces te amo.

El mas bajito susurro sus ultimas palabras sonriéndole débilmente.

Finalmente el electrocardiógrafo hizo ese ruido tan particular, y las lágrimas cayeron por el puente de su nariz perdiéndose en la expresión de tranquilidad del mas bajito.

Los doctores comenzaron a llegar a montones, lo sacaron a fuerzas de la habitación y pasados los 5 minutos, se dieron por vencidos.

Levi Rivaille había muerto, y Eren sufría por ello.

.

.

.

La melodía de piano inundaba la habitación. Los jóvenes le miraban anonadados.

Finalmente el castaño comenzó a cantar por lo bajo, muy entonadamente, sacando un montón de suspiros por parte de sus alumnas.

- _No te des la vuelta y sólo déjame, _

_y no me busques, sólo sigue tu vida.  
No me arrepiento de haberte amado, _

_así que llévate nuestros recuerdos felices.  
De algún modo lo puedo soportar, _

_de algún modo puedo con esto.  
Y mientras hago esto, debes ser feliz, _

_Día tras día todo se desvanece…_

Las muchachas comenzaron a gritar mocionadas, uno que otro muchacho quedo sorprendido por la gran maestría del profesor al tocar el piano de su nuevo profesor de música.

A sus 21 años Eren había aprendido todo lo referente a tocar el piano se refiere.

- Sensei, no sabia que le gustaba el k-pop –chillo una niña entre la multitud

- ¿El que..?

- Esa cancion es de un grupo coreano.. ¿La sabe tocar y ni siquiera sabe de quien es?

- Esta cancion no es muy vieja, pero solo escuche ser tocada y esta estrofa fue cantada por esa misma persona, jamas eh escuchado la versión original

Rió bajito recordando como Levi se sonrojo hasta las orejas cuando lo encontró tocando "HaruHaru" que había aprendido a tocar por culpa de Hanji.

- Esta diciendo…

Se escucho una voz entre la multitud, una voz gruesa, seca y que le erizo los bellos de la nuca. Una voz que recordaba a la perfección.

- ¿Disculpa? –pregunto saliendo de su ensimamiento-

- Esta diciendo que usted solo escucho esa pieza de un aficionado, y aun sin ver una partitura o escuchar la versión original… ¿Usted aun la recuerda?

- Si… en realidad…-dijo ocultando sus verdes ojos tras sus castaños cabellos- Esa persona solo la toco una vez hace tres años…

El menor que había hecho la pregunta dio un respingo sonrojado hasta las orejas, los enormes y expresivos ojos verdes que le miraban directamente y con una calida sonrisa le causo una extraña, pero familiar sensación.

- I-increíble… sensei –susurro apenado-

- Me presentare adecuadamente, soy Eren Yeager, 21 años, hace unos meses termine mi carrera de música pero eso no tiene que ver con que seré mal maestro, soy muy estricto… Es un gusto conocerte pequeño preguntón…

- Mi nombre no es así…

Eren se recargo en el piano, posando su cara en su mano, mostrando, los dos anillos que ahora ocupaban su dedo anular izquierdo.

- ¿Entonces cual es… mocoso? –comento divertido

- Es Levi maestro perdedor…

Y Eren rió divertido, queriendo ocultar las ganas que tenia de soltarse a llorar de felicidad.

Sus alumnos le miraron entre nerviosos, sorprendidos, y divertidos por la natural reacción de su joven profesor.

El castaño dejo de reír limpiándose las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos debido a la risa.

Miro su mano izquierda por unos segundos y después miro a aquel chiquillo que le había llamado perdedor en su primer día de clases.

Recordó aquellas últimas palabras hace 3 años… Y volvió a sonreír…

"-Nos volveremos a ver… E-ren…"

La campana que anunciaba el fin de clases lo saco de sus pensamientos, encargo una pequeña tarea y una vez todos salieron del salón y lo dejaron solo.

Miro de nueva cuenta su mano izquierda, donde reposaban aquellos anillos.

Beso delicadamente los anillos, volviendo a sonreír divertido y mirando hacia fuera de la ventana, mientras aquel serio y pequeño niño se perdía de su campo visual.

- Te encontré…

Susurro ampliando su sonrisa

- Y esta vez no te dejare ir…

Después de todo, ser maestro no iba a ser tan malo.

Fin~.

* * *

Alguien lloro?

Alguien desea matarme por siempre escribir mucho angust de esta pareja? XD

A alguien le gusto ;w;?

Decidi cambiarle el final, lo de el reencuentro vendria siendo un pequeño extra que desidi incluir :33

En realidad terminaba donde Rivaille moria y Eren lloraba por eso ._. pero, como siempre escribo cosas tragicas :c Por ustedes lo cambie un poquitin -antes de que me mataran por matar a Levi(?)- XD

Culpo a mi amiga por meterme en esto del k-pop :c aunque la envidio esta estudiando Coreano yu posiblemente dentro de un año valla a secuestrar oppas(?) XDD Bueno no XD

En realidad a mi ya me gustaba algo este genero, solo escuchaba a mis queridos de SS501, y nada mas y ultimamente eh escuchado a demas grupos que de verdad camntan bien, y es asi cmo llege a esta cancion...

Me deprimi ;u; es tan tragicamente romantico... Fue inebitable que no se me biniera esto a la cabeza -deberia hacer proyectos porque el proximo lunes presento parciales, pero sy ruda y me pongo a escribir Shaoi XDD-

Bien, espero que les haya gustado.

Reviews?

Espero que sip *u*

Los amo criaturitas de la criasion-debo dejar de ver al rubius ._. -

Y posiblmenente actualice antes "Y tu Eres?" porque el viernes no podre -de nuevo ewe-

Me voy por ahora, nos leemos en esta semana en el nuevo cap de "Y tu Eres?"

Byebye~~


End file.
